Fire & Candy
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: A Gray no le gusta el fuego, pero tiene a Juvia que es agua, y el agua apaga el fuego. A Gray le gustan los dulces, más si vienen en color azul. Drabbles 2/2 Para el foro 413 days!
1. Chapter 1

Yei, es época de actualizaciones (dentro de unas semanas estaré mega ultra ocupada y quiero aprovechar lo más que pueda uvu) ahora vengo con drabbles*corazón* he de decir que este no me convenció del todo pero me gusto por eso lo publicaré así XDD

Serán dos drabbles, este es el primero, me falta uno más.

.

 _Este fanfic es para el **Ritual GRUVIA de iniciación** del foro **413 days!**_

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

* * *

.

 ** _No le gusta: El Fuego_**

 _(Palabras: 331)_

 _._

* * *

.

A Gray no le gusta el fuego, y no, no es solo porque él sea mago de hielo. No le gusta el fuego porque el fuego es lo que más recuerda de aquel día, ese día en que Deliora le quito a sus padres. Es el fuego el recuerdo que él tiene de por sobre los buenos recuerdos de su hogar. Tampoco le gusta porque su magia es hielo, y esa magia es la herencia que Ur le dejo, y el fuego derrite el hielo dejando solo agua como recuerdo de lo que una vez fue el hielo, recuerdo como es su maestra. Y aquel recuerdo duele sin importar cuánto tiempo haya pasado.

Quizá es por eso que ama a Juvia, porque ella es agua y el agua apaga el fuego; justo como ella apagó el dolor en su corazón, como ella apago el fuego de la ira que la existencia de su padre había generado en su interior.

Es cuando están juntos que no el fuego parece insignificante, porque agua y hielo vencen al fuego, sin importar el tamaño ni la intensidad, porque agua y hielo juntos son más fuertes que cualquier fuego; el agua hace fuerte al hielo, justo como ella lo hace fuerte a él.

El hielo se derrite por el fuego y se hace agua, agua cálida que al final vuelve a ser hielo, porque el agua no desaparece por completo, el agua vive siempre en un eterno ciclo que la lleva a ser hielo. Y así es Juvia, porque ella es agua, cálida y eterna.

Y así como sabe que puede llegar a derretirse como el hielo ante el fuego, también sabe que convertirse en agua no sería tan malo, porque Juvia es agua y si él también lo fuera entonces podría mezclarse con ella y luego de un tiempo volvería a ser hielo. Entonces aunque no le gusta el fuego, no se preocupa por el, porque tiene agua y el agua se convierte en hielo.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Se que me quedo raro pero en mente se lee mejor (?) ok no pero como dije me gusto y pues sha, yo publico los escritos que me gustan (claro que eso no quiere decir que sea lo primero que se me ocurra, me esfuerzo en mis escritos pero si me gusta no lo pienso dos veces).**

 **Así que espero que también les guste y que se pasen por el foro, tienen retos super interesante (los cuales robaré en un futuro no muy lejano (?) ok no :v)  
**

 **En fin...**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bien sha se me había olvidado terminar esto (?) Ok no XDD la verdad es que tenia otra idea para este drabble pero al final no me salió y tuve que buscar una segunda idea por lo que... salió esto XDD

Espero les guste, ya saben notas al final :D

.

 _Este fanfic es para el **Ritual GRUVIA de iniciación** del foro **413 days!**_

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

* * *

.

 ** _Le gusta: Los dulces_**

 _(Palabras: 310)_

 _._

* * *

.

A Gray le gustan los dulces, no los comía todo el tiempo, ni se volvía loco por ellos como Erza lo hacía con los pasteles, pero de vez en cuando gastaba un par de jewels y compraba algunos para saciar su hambre.

Hoy era uno de esos días, a pesar de que fuera extraño comer algo así en la situación tan crítica en que se encontraba. Mordió el chocolate que había destapado hacía solo unos instantes y degustó el dulce sabor, se detuvo al escuchar una vocecilla demasiado familiar a sus espaldas, tragó el dulce y giró para encontrarse con ella.

No pudo evitar sonreírle porque había aparecido en el momento justo.

— ¿Quieres un poco? — ofreció sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, porque quería ser amable con ella.

Su acompañante acepta la golosina mientras se sonroja y balbucea, sin embargo, eso a él ya no le molesta. Comienza a decirle las palabras que lleva pensando desde que despertó, ella no parece poder responder, quizá no se lo esperaba o quizá la domina la emoción.

Le promete una respuesta al final y ve como se sonroja nuevamente, es entonces cuando se decide por su primer pensamiento, y la entiende, ya que es la primera vez que actúa tan honestamente, la primera vez desde aquel día bajo la nieve.

Sin embargo, le pide un poco más de tiempo, tiempo para terminar con los peligros que podrían lastimarla a ella y a su familia, ella acepta sin dudar, con el rostro igual de rojo pero con seguridad.

Al verla así, le hace pensar que ahora sus expresiones le parecen tiernas; que sus acciones son adorables cuando intenta superar sus nervios. Ella, Juvia, es definitivamente una mujer dulce.

Entonces se da cuenta que estaba equivocado, a él no le gustan los dulces.

Gray Fullbuster ama los dulces, más si vienen en color azul.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Eso es todo, la verdad es que quería hacer este drabble inspirándome en el art de Mashima, donde dibuja a Juvia pequeña (quería que Gray la consolara con dulces (?) XDD) pero no me salió, creo que eso mejor lo haré en un OS.**

 **Cuando me toco dulces no sabía si se referían a los dulces (caramelos) o a la dulzura, me dije a mi misma que debía ser la primera porque sino saldría dulzura tal cual, pero no pude evitar jugar con los dos significados XDD**

 **Espero y les haya gustado c:**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
